Just Gone
by only-mj
Summary: Seto is not handling his failing marriage well. He turns to less than desirable vices to cope. He's not sure why or how he ended up in Germany, but Zigfried doesn't ask a lot of questions. Axisshipping. Implied Warshipping/Revengeshipping. Trigger Warning: Self-Harm Mention.


He let out a soft cry, grasping at brown locks as he rocked his hips, pushing himself further down the other man's throat. Zigfried's cries filled his bedroom as he felt his body growing tight. His pink hair fell over his face when he hunched over the man on his knees before him. He pulled his partner's hair roughly. He was close. So close. The attention he was receiving from the other's mouth was incredible. "S-S-Seto! Oh!" He cried out as he came with a final thrust down his business rival's throat. Green eyes slid shut while Seto swallowed with a practiced ease. Zigfried laid back naked on his bed, legs still dangling off the side as Seto stood, ungracefully wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Zigfried opened his eyes to see Seto standing over him, but looking off to the side. The one on the bed let out a small laugh at the sight of his greatest rival. "Do you hate yourself so much, Seto Kaiba, that you'd fly halfway around the world to spend the night with someone like me?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm leaving." He responded hoarsely, turning for the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Zigfried called, sitting up quickly and grabbing Seto's wrist. "You're already here. Leave in the morning." He offered, pulling the brunette closer to begin unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Seto stopped him quickly by taking a hold of his wrists. "Don't."

Zigfried's eyes narrowed. "You didn't come all this way just to stay on your knees fully clothed." He argued, struggling against the stronger man's grip. "I never pegged you as one to be self-conscious, Seto." He teased.

Seto looked around the room nervously. He knew Zigfried was right. He could not exactly just turn around and fly home after a couple hours at the vonSchroeder castle, and checking into his usual hotel in the city at such an hour would only draw unnecessary attention to himself. The last thing he wanted was for someone to know he was there. He was allowed to disappear for a while. People apparently did that all the time. "I don't need to remind you that no one can know about this." He finally said, still holding onto the other man's arms.

Zigfried gave him a grin. "Please. You think I want people to know you're here?" He responded. "Come on." Seto's eyes slid shut as he released his partner. Zigfried could do whatever he wanted, he just could not look into those eyes anymore. He missed the smile that was granted to him when Zigfried resumed unbuttoning his shirt. Careful palms pressed against the exposed chest, sliding up slowly and wrapping around shoulders. Seto squeezed his eyes shut tighter when the hands stopped and he heard his night partner rise to his feet. "Was ist das…?" He asked softly, pulling Seto's shirt off his shoulders. There was a small gasp at the sight of the scars and healing cuts littering the newly exposed skin. "Seto…" He spoke softly, running his fingertips carefully along the raised cuts. He could not wrap his mind around what he was seeing. Zigfried had heard the rumors about Seto's divorce, that was what he had assumed brought his rival to Germany in the first place, but this? "You can't… Do this…"

"I didn't come here to get your—" Seto's snide retort was cut short when he felt lips on his shoulder. Blue eyes snapped open at the kind gesture.

"You can't do this." Zigfried repeated, lips brushing against rough uneven skin. "I'm sorry about Alister but—"

Seto shoved him away, holding him at arm's length by the shoulder. "Do _not_ mention him." Seto warned.

Taking a risk, Zigfried took a hold of the other man's shirt, removing it finally and discarding it on the floor. He quickly looked away at the unfortunately unsurprising sight of even more scars on his partner's forearms. "He's not worth all this." He immediately found himself shoved back onto his bed. He fell back with a surprised gasp as Seto glared down at him.

"What did I just say?" He asked darkly, holding Zigfried to the bed by grabbing a fistful of pink hair. "If you want me to stay here, you will not mention him again, or is that too hard for you to understand?" He snapped.

Zigfried could not stifle the moan that came from his lips at Seto's sudden domination. His eyes narrowed, studying the man over him carefully. "Or you'll do what, Seto?" He challenged. "Cut yourself? Run back to your empty house? Sleep in the big empty bed that you let him fuck you in?"

His smile was quickly wiped away by Seto's fist. Before he realized what had happened, he felt himself being pulled up to a sitting position by his hair. "I will not tell you again to shut the fuck up." Seto swore.

With the side of his face stinging, Zigfried open his eyes slowly, meeting cold and watery blues. As much as he wanted to reach forward and wipe Seto's tears away, he knew better. Instead he softly said, "Hit me again."

Seto's eyes widened at how seriously Zigfried spoke. "W-Why?" He asked incredulously, slowly releasing his hair.

A small grin came to life on Zigfried's face as he rested his hands carefully on Seto's shoulders once more. "Because I think you want to." He responded, sliding to the edge of the bed so Seto stood between his legs.

"Does that get you off or something?"

Zigfried shrugged casually. "I can't promise it won't."

Seto let out a sigh, wiping his eyes quickly. "You are so fucked up…" He muttered.

"And you're not?" Zigfried toyed, pressing down on Seto's injuries roughly.

In response to the sudden pain, the brunette let out a sharp hiss. Jerking out of Zigfried's hands before delivering a sharp slap to the other man's face.

—

Seto woke the next morning to the familiar sound of his phone ringing. He blinked a few times before he realized where he was. He rolled onto his stomach with a groan, allowing the phone to continue for a few second before forcing himself out of Zigfried's bed. Fishing his phone out of his discarded slacks, he reached it just as the call went to voicemail. Twelve missed calls. Eighteen unread emails. Seven unread text messages. He swore softly, glancing over the messages. More importantly, who they were from. Most were from his son and Roland. A few from his brother. A couple missed calls from his daughter. One long and angry text message from Téa.

Why did it bother him that none of them were from Alister? He knew he was being childish. Still, he had to admit that it hurt him not hearing from him.

"What's wrong?" He heard over his shoulder. Dropping his phone onto the pile of discarded clothes, Seto turned to his partner from the night before. "Come back to bed."

He could not help but notice the new blood stains on the sheets. He carefully ran his fingers across the recently opened cuts on his shoulder. "Sorry." Seto muttered, climbing back into the bed.

"Please. You think you're the first person to bleed in this bed?" Zigfried gave him a smile, running a finger down his chest.

Seto did not respond to the lighthearted comment. He allowed Zigfried to lay his head on his chest. He absently ran his fingers through long pink locks before finally speaking. "He's gone." Unsure if he was expected to respond, Zigfried nodded slowly. "Really gone. We had an appointment with a mediator that he never showed up to. He wasn't at his new apartment and at first I thought he was just screening my calls but…" Seto swallowed. "His phone's been disconnected. No one knows where he is. He's just… gone."

"So you thought you'd disappear for a bit, too?"

"Is that so wrong?" Seto snapped defensively.

Zigfried shook his head, propping himself up on his elbow. "Not at all. I don't think there is anything wrong with getting away. Especially if this is where you decide to get away to."

"And again, I'd really appreciate it if no one knew I had been here."

"How one chooses to handle their personal demons is none of my business." He responded simply, running his fingers across Seto's shoulder. "Although I would recommend keeping this to a minimum…"

Seto slapped the hand away. "I'll hit you again…" He muttered.

Zigfried leaned over him, a smile on his face. "Promise?"


End file.
